User talk:Vampyrum Spectrum08
I suppose ya want to contact me, eh? Well, the king of the bats is not in the mood. SO LEAVE OR ELSE! You have been blocked for putting Wikipedia information in here, No Popular Culture sections. Black rhino ranger 19:22, 21 June 2008 (UTC) What gotten into you with the reverts on your quotes. Black rhino ranger 21:46, 26 August 2008 (UTC) New colour and Skin How do you add in new colour and skin to this wiki. Black rhino ranger 17:41, 4 September 2008 (UTC) Angel to Devil What's with the hullabaloo, at first, you were clam and a good guy but now you became wild. Black rhino ranger 19:30, 9 September 2008 (UTC) What's with the 10000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 times and the j/k on my talk page. Black rhino ranger 19:41, 9 September 2008 (UTC) ZT WIKI MuM updates Well I could use some help with ZTW, Just add in a list of comfimed animals (no info) and a list of scrapped animals and tell the creator of Zoo Tycoon wiki (Jntg4) to see if he can unblock me. Also add in the updates to Dinosaur digs 2, here are the links http://www.freewebs.com/blackrh/madeupmadness.htm http://www.freewebs.com/blackrh/dinosaurdigs2.htm Add in next to a word that says moeritherium in the dinosaur digs 2 page, add in brackets and between them, add in now with new skin. Black rhino ranger 16:06, 13 September 2008 (UTC) Brackets are like this (). Place something in the middle like this (testing). Black rhino ranger 20:37, 13 September 2008 (UTC) Something is new at my Freewebs MuM page. Read it here and edit it here Forum Look in here http://z10.invisionfree.com/BRR_HQ Bracket A bracket is like this (The left bracket is the opening bracket and the right bracket is the closing bracket). Black rhino ranger 06:20, 19 September 2008 (UTC) Okay, Seriously Take a look here Very nice art you have They look a bit like mine but they are pretty good. Black rhino ranger 12:01, 3 November 2008 (UTC) I like it very much too, if I may add!--Red Raptor 16:15, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Yo, big mistake Should not make someone admin without my premission and please don't betray us, just say, you are leaving. Black rhino ranger 00:29, 2 January 2009 (UTC) You know You could always reply on your talk page after someone leaves you a message. Black rhino ranger 21:42, 6 January 2009 (UTC) That system is awkward...Snowleo 01:37, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Hey I just popped in to look at the Walking with Wiki and I quite like it! Its Awesome! Good work! : ) I am a Bureaucrat on the Prehistoric Park Wikia. I just adopted it like a week ago and I am doing my best to clean and make it a successful wiki. Can you check it out and tell people from this wikia, who watches Prehistoric Park to help me out. You could also edit there! Here is URL if you want it [1] Are you a Bureaucrat here? Kabilan29 06:45, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Gyaos do you know where gyaos is the founder of the popular Gremlins wiki? he just vanished. do you know how i could contact him, i tried on many of his wiki's but nothing. Hill Nothing fan -2nd april 2012 Gyaos Gyaos...will ya comeback.......you have been gone for ages! the Gremlins wiki needs its founder!